Skia's Visit
by raven-shadowsong
Summary: Seperated years ago, Raven's twin, comes in search for her, but a certain masked villian has other plans in mind for her.
1. Nightmares and notes

A/N- This is the rewritten of one of my other story, Shadow's visit. It's the same except with some changes made in the sequence of events, (hopefully) less spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes and etc. etc. PLS R&R

Disclaimer: I'm not going to say this again, I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 1

A girl sat bolt right up, gasping; her eyes were opened wide as she stared into the darkness in front of her. She laid a pale shaking hand on her heavily heaving chest, trying to control her overflowing emotions of fear and confusion. Her breathing gradually slowed as she took deep breaths, forcing herself to breath normally. Then carefully, she untangled herself from the blanket that had wrapped tightly around her legs during her fitful sleep.

She turned toward the window from where cold drafts of wind blew towards her and found it shattered. Pieces of it were littered all over her blanket and some seemed to have flew past her face, leaving red scratches behind. Staring out of the window, the moon illuminated her pale face made paler by the moon and showed a small red gem on her forehead, she pushed her shoulder length hair out of her eyes and revealed a pair of ghostly violet eyes.

"Oh no, not that dream again." She whispered to herself. "That dream has been appearing every night ever since I set a foot in this cursed city. It can't be just a dream… at least not a normal one…"

She wiped large beads of sweat off her forehead and closed her eyes, trying to recall the dream that haunted her.

_She was walking in a deserted hallway, her feet picked along with cat-like silence, barely making any sound. Where am I? She thought as she peered at her surroundings. Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass met her ears, she spun round and saw splinters of glass scratch across her face. She closed her eyes to prevent the glass from hurting her eyes and pieces of it scratched across her face, leaving stings behind. When she opened it once more, she saw a cloaked figure descending down from above her, where a crack could be seen in the ceiling. "Hello, Shadow..." It whispered, sending chills down Shadow's spine. Although the face was hidden beneath a hood, she recognized the voice and knew who that person was. It was the person she had wandered so far to find. It was her long lost sister, Raven._

"_It is ever so nice to see you again sister dear," Raven sighed with pleasure. She waved her hand as though to say 'hi', however, a black aura surrounded it. It quickly grew and shaped into a large black bird. The bird gave a deafening screech, and flapped its huge wings and watched Shadow intently through with crimson red eyes. Crimson red eyes, that seemed to be that of blood… Shadow threw up her arms and the same black aura was formed but instead of forming into a bird, it turned into a wolf. The beast's eyes also glowed red, but not as intent as the birds. Had anyone been there to witness the fight, they might have sensed that the wolf was hesitating and not as confident as the raven. The bird watched the canine with amusement and seemed to laugh out before it swooped down towards it and gave it a scratch, as though mocking it. Shadow winced as the wolf she summoned did or otherwise she was fine. The bird flew downward once more, this time giving a louder shriek. With talons stretched out before it, it clawed at the wolf that tried to meet it in the air. _

_The wolf howled in pain as it fell back onto the floor, a crumpled black heap. At the same time, Shadow crashed onto the floor. She did not cry out in pain but was rather bewildered when she saw a large gash on her arm, bleeding. Her essence dripped onto the floor and a small red pool formed. She staggered up just as her wolf got up with great effort. Shadow looked up when she hear soft laughter of amusement._

"_My, my, sister dearest, why do you resist so? You've journeyed so far to find me, and now you have found me. Aren't you just so glad to see me?" _

_The wolf staggered, and whined softly._

_The bird and the cloaked figure gave a mocking cry before the raven dived, aiming its razor-sharp beak at the wolf._

"_No, ­ Raven don't!"_

_Raven laughed at her pleas. "Don't worry my sister; you'll be in very safe hands... you'll get to see Father very soon…"_

_Everything seemed to slow down as Shadow watched the raven dive at the injured, helpless wolf. She knew was going to die. Once the raven killed her soul self, she would die…_

_The wolf watched the giant bird descend toward it, completely immobilized. The raven got nearer and nearer, however, upon impact, Shadow woke up with a jolt. _

Trembling, she shook her head as she tried to shake the fear and confusion she felt, but she only got a worse headache for her efforts. She turned, and her eye caught sight if an filled wastebasket. "And all these lovely notes from my _darling_ friend Mr. Mysterious." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

With a quivering hand, she picked up a crumpled piece of paper from the waste paper basket beside her; she opened it and read it.  
_Shadow;_

_Meet me at the east harbour at twelve midnight sharp. I believe I can help you with your nightmares, and give you the information you need. Don't tell anyone._

Shadow re-crumpled the note and threw it with such force that the basket tipped over to reveal that there were more of those notes. There was no name on any of them, nothing to suggest whom the sender might be, nothing at all.

Meditation is useless she thought as she surveyed the damage in her apartment. Things, surrounded by a black aura, were floating around her, not to mention the broken window.

"Enough!" Shadow commanded. Things fell to the ground with many thuds. Clipping a navy blue cloak on and slipping the hood up to cover her face, Shadow quietly slipped past the mess on the floor and walked out the door. _I can't handle this… I need some fresh air. _

It was a little past twelve midnight; only the moon saw Shadow on the rooftop. She let the strong chilly night wind sweep pass her and allowed her hood to fall back. She did nothing to make herself feel any warmer, instead she welcomed the numbness that came with the wind. Her skin prickled, and, for a while, this was able to distract her from her worries. However, unknown to her, she was being watched.

What am I to do? I can't sleep without getting that nightmare! Oh, Raven­ where are you? Shadow pulled out a small dagger that was attached to her belt. She took it out of its sheath and tested the blade's edge, her skin immediately split opened and a drop of blood appeared. She admired the small violet gem on the hilt of the blade. Raven gave this to me a long time ago... I… I better not think about it.

Suddenly, she saw from the corner of her eye, a black shape appeared. She turned to face it but saw a human shaped figure hidden in the darkness. Why didn't I sense him-?

She turned round suddenly as another shape leaped from behind her. It seized her dagger before jumping down the building, she turned sharply as the one that had first appeared followed after it. Shadow cursed herself for not paying attention before she too jumped down, her cloak spreading behind her like black wings.


	2. Slade

Slade

Shadow stopped running and peered about, wondering where she was. She could have sworn that the two man things had made her chase them all over the city, from the darkest alleys to the brightest street. They were always in her range of sight but never close enough to attack. It was as though they wanted her to chase them to somewhere or someone. She scanned her surroundings carefully with sharp eyes, looking out for any sudden movements.

"Great, I'm at the harbour… Harbour? That rings a bell… Why?" She frowned. "Never mind… Where are they?" She asked herself and in the same time, she silently wondered to herself. Why couldn't I sense those two men? It's as if they have no aura, no life.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap from behind her, it was all the warning she needed. She jumped into the air and used her powers to spin around sharply and lift herself higher into the air. A man in an outfit seemingly made of metal and looking just like the two that she had been chasing, jumped out of nowhere, holding a small device and shot out red rays where Shadow had been a second ago. She concentrated on him and threw out her powers like a net and smashed the man into a tree's trunk.

Shadow walked forward and slammed the person against the tree with her arm when he tried to get up. "Alright mister, tell me what is going on here." She reached out to pull off the mask. However, instead of meeting a face as she had expected, she only saw a bunch of wires. "What? A… robot?"

She did not have time to ponder on her new discovery when another red ray was shot at her, leaving an ugly scratch across her cheek. Shadow spun round, she narrowed her eyes at the four robots running towards her. All held the same device in their hands and were shooting at her.

"Great, I've walked into a trap… First, some beast stole my dagger, and then I walked into someone's bloody trap… How much more can go wrong?" Shadow rolled her eyes and muttered to herself as she blocked the red rays being shot at her. She waved her hands somewhat casually. "Walking into your trap doesn't mean that I've _fallen_ into it. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Her eyes that were already glowing chalk white, grew brighter and a wolf sprang from the black fire gathered in her outstretched hands and leapt at them. It opened its jaws and ran through them, tearing them to pieces in the process. However, her triumph was short-lived, more robots appeared and shot still more rays. Shadow sighed annoyingly as her wolf leapt at them. She pursed her lips and closed her eyes as the sound of metal being crushed rang into her ears.

Before long, the sounds stopped and silence enveloped the still night air. Shadow opened her eyes and turned towards the trees and bushes that laid silently a the side of her.

"You know, if you're going to attack me you might as well do it now. I'm kind of tired of waiting." When the words had just left her mouth, a shadow of a man stepped from behind a tree and he stepped into the moonlight. "Impressive...Very impressive, Shadow," he said in a low rusty voice. "However, I'm not here to attack you, I merely wish to have a friendly chat with you."

Shadow raised an eyebrow and waving her hand nonchalantly towards the fallen robots. "This isn't exactly what I would call friendly."

She turned to walk away before the man could reply.

"Well, I guess you won't want this then."

Shadow turned back to look at him and saw the man balancing her dagger at the tip of his finger.

"Give that back to me." Shadow shouted, a menacing glow of darkness appeared around her hand. "Now!"

"Alright, but you must listen to what I have to say. I promise you, it will be worth your time."

Shadow paused to absorb what the man had just said and almost laughed out loud. "Worth my time? _Nothing_ in this city has been worth my time at all, and I doubt you are any different." But she still gave a tiny nod and caught the dagger that the man threw towards her. She held it at her side, unsheathed , ready to attack in case this man proved hostile.

"And who would you be?" Shadow asked coldly.

"Slade," was the only reply.

"Right..." Weird must be some codename. Shadow thought before asking again, "How did you know my name?"

"I have my sources."

"I take it that it was you that sent me all those notes."

The man did not reply, but nodded instead.

"And why this? An invitation or welcome party of some sort?" Shadow asked, once again waving her delicate-looking hand at the robots that still laid motionlessly on the floor.

"No. It was just to see if you might be able to handle your...hmm... enemy"

"Right, and who is this so called enemy of mine?"

"Your sister, Raven."

Shadow shuddered at those three words, but her face remained completely blank, betraying no emotion. Her mind raced with confusion.How can this be? Why would she? Why? Why?

"How and why would she do such a thing?" Shadow asked simply, trying to keep her fear out of her voice.

"You really want to know?"

Shadow paused at those words, before answering with some hesitance. "Yes… I do"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Raven, quit pacing around! You're giving me a headache!" Beast Boy grunted for what seemed as the hundredth time that day. His eyes followed her ever-moving figure like a cat watching a ball of rolling yarn.

"Friend Raven, please, why don't you tell us what is troubling you," Starfire asked, cocking her head to the side although there was no sign of curiositly on her face, only weariness. Her hand holding the spoon stopped mixing the purple liquid that was in a bowl.

"I...I..." Raven started, finally stopped pacing and looked at her four watching friends.

"Have been sensing a powerful force in the city, blah, blah, blah. Right?" asked Beast Boy with a smirk of satisfaction pasted on his face. Raven glared at him but nodded her head.

"Should I read you my ten thousand verses poem of anxiety to ease your burden?" Starfire asked

"Err...no thanks, Star, I think-"

A grin spread wide over the aliens face. "Or perhaps I could mix a potion of happiness, it has proved to be effective many times or perhaps the potion of joy or perhaps…" Her voice trailed off as she walked towards the kitchen, the spoon in her hand started to mix the mixture in it. But Robin stood in her way.

"Yes Robin?"

"I think Raven can solve this by herself. Why don't we go to the movies?" Robin asked as he guided her from the kitchen.

"You mean the place which you told me that has huge screens even bigger then ours? And many people got there just to watch the same movie and they get to eat what you earthlings call popping corn…" Starfire paused for moment from her chatter and asked the Boy Wonder. "What else is there?"

"Why don't I tell you as we go there?" Robin asked as he pushed Starfire to the door with much effort.

"I'll give you a lift, there's a new arcade downtown that BB and I want to try," Cybrog said. "And what about you Raven?"

"I'll just go for a walk, to clear my head," Raven said simply before black fire glittered around her and teleported her away.

"Gee, couldn't she have waited for us?" Beast Boy snorted as the four other titans climbed into the T-Car.

Shadow sat below an umbrella, which shielded her from the rain that fell steadily. There she sat, quietly sipping her cup of steaming tea as her eyes were fixed onto her book. However, her eyes were blank and her attention was barely on the book. She soon sighed and gave up, setting down her book she turned to look at the T-shaped tower that lay on an island in the middle of a lake. She laid back into the back of her chair, into a seemingly relaxed position, but her mind was far from relaxed.

Great, some mysterious guy, called Slade tells me that Raven lives in that huge T-tower, and it was she who sent me that stupid dream. Then he tells me that she is in a team called Teen Titans, which saves this city from villains. And she creates nightmares and torments people in their dreams for fun, which doesn't sound like Raven at all. She would never do such a thing… unless people can change in a few short years? Shadow mused to herself. But come to think of it, Raven and I never really knew each other in the few years that we did spent together. So… I guess that is possible, but I still don't think I should trust him. There are so many loopholes in Slade's idea. His ideas are plain crazy, but I have to admit, his reasons do seem possible… Wait, am I to believe some stranger over my sister?

Shadow sighed and threw her head back gazing into the dark sky as the rain fell even more heavily. Her hood fell and a few droplets of rain splattered onto her face. But if she is in the Teen Titans… shouldn't I have met her by now? I mean… they fight crime… and crime is literally everywhere…so... She brought her head back and opened her book in frustration; I'm not thinking straight… she thought when someone suddenly slapped her from behind. The force was so strong that she found herself being pushed against the table. She spun round and her hand immediately reached for her dagger that hung at her side only to remember that she had left in her apartment for safekeeping. As much good it'll do me just lying on the table. She thought. However, she soon forgot all about her dagger as she was greeted with a strange sight that made her stare.

The one that seemed to have slapped her was a half-robot. He was big and easily towered over the other one who was quite short, just about her height. She immediately noticed his unusual skin colour, green.

Slade did mention about some of Raven's companions that match their description. Shadow thought, keeping her head bent down. I'd better be more careful.

"Yo! Raven, fancy seeing you here." The half-robot said with a massive grin on his face.

Shadow felt her blood run cold as the name "Raven" was spoken; she forced herself to sit still. Taking a sip from her cup, she forced herself to remain calm.

"Hey Raven, Was sup?" The green boy asked.

Shadow ignored him, she opened her book and started to "read" and quietly sipped her tea.

"Raven what's with the cold… Oh… oh no…"

Shadow turned inquiringly towards him and saw him stare at something in disbelief. She turned to that direction and saw a man in a form-fitting black suit stands up into view. He wore thick armored gloves; each with a light set in its back, reinforcing shoulder plates, cables connecting him to the setup. Shadow watched him blast the buildings with a bemused glance before she returned to her book, sipping her tea, totally unconcerned. Brushing it off as though Dr. Light was nothing but a pesky fly. However, her companions thought differently. They immediately sprang into action. The half-robot titan immediately shouted, "Teen Titans go!"

His left arm reformed and turned into a blaster, which he shot endless streams of blue rays at the criminal. Meanwhile, his green friend turned into a Tyrannosaurs and thrashed towards Dr. Light. The criminal however, jumped out of its way and the carnivorous dinosaur ended up crashing into a building. Debris began to fall and people underneath started to scream.

Shadow sighed, her head propped up by her left hand as her right hand casually waved in the air to form a protective shield that hovered above innocent civilians. "At this rate, they'll destroy the place faster than that light guy."

"Raven… a little… h-help here." The half-robot said as he exchanged blasts with the criminal. A white streak of light caught him unaware and sent him flying.

"Oh, hello Raven." Dr. Light spat out 'Raven' as he turned to face Shadow. "Long time no see, I still haven't forgotten the last two times we've met. But no matter, I'm no longer afraid of you."

He paused there, as though waiting for 'Raven' to throw him one of her infamous sarcastic replies. However, she just sat there, holding her cup of tea in one hand and her book in the other. Dr. Light's face screwed up in irritation as Shadow continued to ignor him. "You ignore me you little wretch?"

He held out his hand toward Shadow, and a bright glow collected in his palm. The light raced towards Shadow and enveloped her into a bright light. Gasps of horror could be heard from all over, but another gasp could be heard. This time it was from surprise.

A/n This chapter is the longest yet… over 1000 words… yeah… erm, I hope this chapter is good cause I kind of added Dr. Light in so… Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sisters

"I never knew Raven had so many enemies." Shadow muttered irritably and glared at the villain from behind her book, a black small form of a shield around her flickered and died. "I wonder what on earth she did."

In one hand she twirled a fork as she continued to glare at Dr. Light. Silence befell them as they each exchanged death glares. Suddenly, a blue ray shot out at Dr. Light and shattered the silence. However, he only used his own to deflect it.

"What is wrong with you? Aren't you supposed to have lost your temper by now and attacked me?" Dr. Light shouted, his annoyance showed in every part of his body. "You-!"

The fork in Shadow's hand flew and lodged into Dr. Light's armor. Dr. Light blinked in surprise as nothing but a few small sparks emitted from the small hole mad by the fork.

"You think you can defeat me with just a fork?" He spat out in disbelief as he pulled the fork out. He looked at Shadow whom had once stood only a few feet away to find that she had gone. "Come out, little Raven. Don't tell me you're afraid." He taunted.

"Oh dear, I'm so terribly sorry. The fork just so happened to slip out of my hand."

Dr. Light looked up sharply and found Shadow hovering above him. Her book was clamed between her and her left hand, in her right hand was her cup of tea. She gave the villain a smile of pure innocence although her eyes showed something of the exact opposite. Anger. "But can I offer you a cup of nice hot tea?"

Her right hand extended until the cup was above Dr. Light and she tipped it. The lukewarm liquid flowed down onto Dr. Light. It sipped into the cracks made by the fork. More sparks appeared only this time they were much stronger. The suit started to make a cracking sound and suddenly it exploded.

Shadow watched without pity as the sparks roasted the man until he was nothing but a black heap. "Oh dear me, how clumsy of me."

"Whoa… Is he… alright?"

Shadow landed and felt for Dr. Light's pulse. "He'll live. Just a little burnt that's all." She said answering the owner of the voice.

"Oh yeah, go Raven! You were great."

Shadow turned and her heart dropped. Oh no… I forgot all about them… What am I going to do? Her mind raced trying to think of an excuse before her mind clicked. Maybe they know something.

Shadow opened her mouth to inquire about Raven but her head gave a small throb. She glanced wildly around, panicking. This feeling, it can't be… She's here.

"Hey Rae, what's wrong?" Beast Boy inquired, watching Shadow.

Shadow gave him a fleeting glance before running off. "I… I need to go."

"Raven seems a little… weird." Cyborg stated as they watched Shadow run off.

"What do you mean Raven seems weird? She is always weird; drinking the yucky stuff she calls herbal tea and not letting nice old' me into her, ouch!" Beast Boy spun round angrily only to see a very irritated Raven glaring down at him.

"You were saying?" Raven asked her voice dangerously sweet.

"I...I..." Beast Boy stammered, huge beads sweat rolled down his temple as he tried to look innocent.

"Err... Raven? How did you appear suddenly behind us when we just saw you walking away just a second ago?" Cyborg asked uncertainly, peering uncertainly to where Shadow had left. Raven blinked.

"_What did you say?_ But I just got here. Robin called me to help you with Dr. Light, but looks like you did it already." Raven said as she watched a ragged-looking Dr. Light being loaded into an ambulance. "Just what did you do anyway?"

"But Rae… You were the one who kicked his butt…" Cyborg said uncertainly.

Raven frowned, then a thought suddenly occurred her "Wait how did that 'me' look like?"

"Well she looked just like you... Hey wait, where are you going?"

She ignored Cyborg and levitated into the air, hovering over the seemingly endless tides of crowds, her eyes frantically searched for any sign of the girl. Suddenly her communicator beeped, turning it on she saw Cyborg's face staring back at her.

"Rae come back, I think you better explain everything to me, cause I don't get anything."

"Dude, I've come to a conclusion, Raven is not weird she is extra-ordinary weird." The unmistakable drawl of Beast Boy came from the background.

"Beast Boy shut up! Look Cyborg, if you don't want to help me then say so! I can do this myself. Just don't get in my way." Raven said letting her impatience get the better of her. She turned off the communicator before he could continue. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something turn into an alleyway. Suspicious, she followed it.

"That was close. At least I still have time to think on what to do," a hooded figure said. Raven frowned thoughtfully, that voice sounded oddly familiar. Her cloak looked familiar… it looked just like her's!

"Well you better start thinking now and fast." Raven said in a monotone as she descended, arms crossed in front of her. The girl spun round to face her, Raven felt her panic the moment she saw her but the emotion quickly slipped away.

"Who are you?" Raven demanded. She stared at the girl and noticed familiar violet eyes below the shadow of the hood. Just then a huge shadow towered hers, she turned around and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy staring at her. They started to talk, ignoring them she turned back, but the girl had gone. All that was in front of her was a brick wall. Frustrated, she turned around and left the alley, leaving her shocked friends to bring up the rear. But as she did, a black hand reached out from the wall, and slowly a vague black shape of a body followed it. The shadows fell and the girl appeared once more.

"Raven… Raven…" She mumbled as she peered out of the alley and watched Raven walk away.


	5. Mirror Image

A/N: Ok, I know it's been a really long time since I last updated, almost two months back, just been really lazy and I haven't got much time nowadays… I'll try to update faster to just get this over with… I won't blame you if you lose patience with me and stop reading altogether. Anyway, happy reading.

Chapter 5: Mirror Image

Shadow staggered into her small rented room and sat heavily onto the bed. Giving the surrounding shadows an exasperated sigh; she scowled at the mirror standing right before her. With black eye bags lined around her eyes, the stare that her reflection gave her was anything but threatening.

Shadow cursed silently. Why hadn't I noticed this one small simple and rather obvious detail? At least now I know why the people here treat me with such courtesy… I'm surprised she hasn't found me any earlier. How stupid can I be? There's nothing I can do now but to…

Getting up she drew a symbol in the air and muttered an enchantment in quick hasty breaths before closing her eyes. Shadows rose from the surrounding floor and wrapped around her until it formed a black swirling mass of a cocoon. Moments passed, then slowly and gracefully the shadows fell back onto the floor like ripped ribbons to reveal another girl standing in Shadow's place. She opened her eyes and stared back into the mirror. An image of Shadow stared back at her.

She sighed and touched the mirror with her hand. A black ripple appeared from her fingertips and started to spread across the whole mirror. Shadow disappeared, replaced by the image of the girl that stood in front of it. Shadow stared at her new reflection and smiled with satisfaction. Her eyes were the colour of emeralds that shone brightly from her pale skin. Thick silver locks framed around her face, and hung down until her waistline. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt with streaks of green on it, black long pants and white tennis shoes.

"Green's not my favourite colour but… this should do it… though something's still not right…" Shadow muttered, studying her reflection carefully. Then her mind clicked and she reached up to her forehead and plucked the red jewel from her head. Looking over her handy work, she nodded in satisfaction. Sighing wearily again, she looked longingly at the bed. But still haunted by the nightmares she had, she walked out of the apartment, into one of the cold deserted streets of Jump City. Picking a random direction, she started walking.

"Enough, if you don't believe me than so be it!" Raven screamed at her friends after she had told them that the 'Raven' that Cyborg and Beast Boy met was not her. And with a little encouragement from Beast Boy all of them believed that she was only playing a prank on them. Raven rolled her eyes, and sighed. As if _she_ would try any type of prank, besides even if it was a prank it was too lame for her.

Turning her mind to more pressing matters, she sighed again. How could she have not noticed that girl till then? Obviously she was skilled in hiding her powers, Raven thought as she remembered the amount of power hidden in the girl when she had met her, just waiting patiently to be used. It was almost as powerful as her own. And she was no weakling. But then… if she was some powerful sorceress, what had she to gain by pretending to be her? Who could that person be?

Raven's mind buzzed with possibilities for hours until her mind clicked. No wait, it can't be… her. It can't be right? She's gone… But even if she is alive why would she come and look for me? She… doesn't hate me but she doesn't exactly like me either... Clasping her head in both hands she sighed again as she was attacked by a fierce headache. A walk sounds nice… She thought, as she reached for the wall closest to her, not even bothering to walk to the door, she drew up a portal and stepped through.

Freed from the confinements of the tower, Raven felt herself relax almost immediately. She levitated across Jump City, her eyes taking in the entire splendor that her beloved city had to offer during the night. It was peaceful, compared to the day when she had to capture psychotic villains to your normal everyday thieves. All was well that night, or so she thought.

Down below, she saw a flurry of movement coming from an alley from the corner of her eye. Looking down, she found that nothing stirred. Pushed by curiosity, she flew down and heard some hushed voices, but they were too soft for her to hear. Landing at the mouth of the alley, she peered in. She saw two guys under the faint light from the nearby street lamps. Their attention seemed to be caught by something hidden under the shadows. The thing shifted and Raven found that it was a girl with long albino hair. She was a least a head shorter than the two guys, but despite that, she seemed did not seem to be intimidated.

"Back off, before I hurt you." Raven heard her say, full of confidence of someone who knew what she was doing.

"Did you hear that Josh? Isn't she just a darling little tigress?" The guy nearest to the girl asked his friend, smirking. Raven couldn't see Josh's face, but she did hear his snicker. Turning back to the girl he asked mockingly, "And what can you do, my little tigress?"

Raven had enough and was about to step in when, the girl moved with such agility that even Robin would envy. And before she could even blink, the guy harassing the girl was on the floor. One of his arms was twisted at an awkward angle behind him with the girl on top of him.

Both of the guys seemed as surprised as Raven at this sudden turn of events. However, the face of the one on the floor quickly changed to that of pain. Josh glanced at his companion, and at the girl, whose eyes were glinting dangerously. And without even giving a second glance to his friend, he turned tail and ran. But Raven stepped out of hiding and knocked him unconscious with a light tap from her powers. Turning towards the girl, she prepared to congratulate for her stunt when for a moment she thought she saw that the girl looked exactly like her. But it was gone in a blink of an eye, and the albino girl stared back at her, her mouth hanging open.

Raven closed hers before opening it again; all her intentions to congratulate the girl was gone, replaced by a totally different one. "You! You're the one aren't you? Who are you? What are your intentions?"

Raven felt a wave of rage from the other party although the girl hid it well behind her physical features. The girl stood and let go of the guy who apparently seemed to have fainted. "Don't pretend that you don't know! Don't play ignorance with me!"

Her eyes flashed red momentarily and random items, aided by black light, race toward Raven. She fended it off with her own powers, but when she did the girl had gone. She sighed before noticing that there was a trail of the girl powers. She smiled grimly, and was about to follow it when a small groan emitted to remind her that she still had company. Grabbing out her communicator, she waited impatiently before the screen showed her sleepy and apparently very grumpy leader.

"Raven, do you know what time it is?" Robin half asked half grumbled.

"Doesn't matter, can you guys come and pick up these two thugs here? They were harassing this girl. I have something important to attend to."

"Raven wha-?"

However, Raven ignored him and slammed it shut. Turning towards the trail, she eagerly followed it, like a hound that had caught the scent of its prey.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow reappeared through the shadows of a building, seeing no living creature around; she heaved a sigh of relief. Placing her hand onto her chest, she found the racing beat of her heart, as though she had just run a marathon. Setting her hand down, she looked calmly around her and found that she was by the harbor, at almost the exact same place where she had met Slade. Remembering him, she cursed silently, So much for the help he could give, I've never had this much of a headache. And the dreams have not even stopped…

She growled out in irritation, as a slight drizzle of rain fell from the dark sky. Shadow walked closer to the side of the dock. Taking in the light smell of salt in the air she found herself relaxing. She walked to the nearest bench and sat down. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her surroundings. She relaxed sensing that everything was fine around her.

Suddenly she felt a different source come within her range of sense. Realizing whose it was her eyes snapped opened and only one name found its way into her mind. Raven.

She found herself panicking again. Her first initiative was to flee, but she stopped herself and forced herself to remain calm. Why should I run? I should clear this up now, before things get really out of hand. One way or another, I'm going to get answers straight from the source. And besides, she thought as she opened her eyes. I'm tired of running away

Raven faced her, the sea breeze ran past her making her cloak flutter around her. With the moonlight upon her, she looked a little intimidating. She watched as the albino girl stood up from her seat to face her. The line on her face was hard, the look in her eyes determined. Raven wondered why the girl had fled from her before, why was there such a look of terror in her eyes, yet she was sure there was a look of longing in them too. Remembering what she had thought of before, she anticipated the thought again. Can she really be her? But for someone strong enough to hide that amount of power that she had, she could also be strong enough to pass herself as someone else…

Her thoughts were cut short as the albino girl lunged at her. Throwing up a shield, Raven blocked her easily. Exchanging some hand-to-hand combat with her, Raven felt her strength dwindle gradually. The girl suddenly leaped back, pulling out a small dagger and ran towards her, as agile and quick as a wild cat. Raven threw up her shield once more, but the girl brought the dagger up and simply sliced the shield into halves. Slightly taken back by this sudden act, Raven paused for a minute. But in that minute, the girl had her pushed against a tree with the dagger leveled at her throat.

Both girls panted hard as they stared at each other.

"Are you going to tell me who you are before you kill me?" Raven asked quietly.

The girl frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? I should be the one asking the question."

Raven was about to ask her what she meant when a bolt of green light came racing from nowhere and hit the girl, sending her flying into a wall.

"Raven, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She mumbled to the unknown person. Staggering to the wall, she reached out for the girl, only to hear a snarl before her lavender eyes met the girl's green ones and something reached for her. She turned away, but a hand landed smack onto her forehead and she felt herself go weak as her powers drain from her.

Rays of black light poured out from both of them, and momentarily blinded the Titans, when they had recovered their sight; they saw nothing in front of them except a black glowing ball.

Shadow screamed, but no sound came out. She felt her throat worked, but all she could hear was silence, the sound of silence screaming at her as her whole body burned. At first, only the hand that had touched Raven burned, but it had quickly spread to her whole body. She bit her lip, trying to distract her from the pain, but she could not even do that. Rigid with pain and terror, she reached inside herself and gave out a burst of power and felt something, another power block hers and then, images, memories of someone else poured into her head, overpowering her entire head.

This time, she was too shocked to even try and scream. Memories after memories just poured inside her head and many different random emotions came along with it.

**_Flash_**. The form of a shivering man laid on the floor as she felt a sick kind of joy at the sight of him laying down there hopeless and terrified. She laughed and it rang throughout the street, cold and cruel.

**_Flash_**. An image of a monster with many mouths on its entire body roared and charged towards her, she felt hopeless, her powers were gone, she could do nothing to protect herself or her friends. The hidden fear inside of her was eating her up, but she could not show it. Could not show that she was afraid.

**_Flash_**. A blonde girl faced her, laughing and mocking her. She felt betrayal and her anger was rising rapidly, she could feel herself losing control but she did not care, she wanted to rip the girl to pieces. Power gathered at her fingertips and she attacked viciously with everything she had.

**_Flash_**. She felt a strange feeling of happiness as she talked to a book laid open in front of her, she laughed at something the book said. She felt accepted and loved.

This went on and on, it overwhelmed her until a thought managed to squeeze into her head. I have to stop this

She tried to stop it, tried to break the link but she could not find her powers. Then a force hit it, weakening the link and brought relief to Shadow. The force came again, weakening the link even more. Just one more, just one more. Shadow thought.

It came and she felt the link break. She threw her head back and took in a breath of cold air as though it was going to be her last.

R&R Pls


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow stumbled and fell; she barely felt the pain from the fall, as her whole body was numb from exhaustion and the cold from the rain. A lock of silver hair fell in front of her and she smiled grimly, at least this meant that her powers had returned, even if it was just a little. She knew there was a commotion somewhere behind her and she had something to do with it. She tried to get up, tried to use her powers, but nothing happened. Her eyes closed, blanking her into darkness. However, her sense of feel and hearing returned to her.

Her heart beat faster as she heard the squeak of rubber boots on the wet cement floor. It drew closer to her and stopped very near her. Then she felt herself being lifted up from the collar of her shirt and whomever that held her slammed her roughly into a wall. Shadow tried to jerk away from his hold but she could not even move a muscle.

"What did you do to her?" Her captor shouted roughly. "Tell me! Don't pretend that you're asleep!"

I know that voice! But who is it? Shadow wondered, still hanging limply in her captor's strong grip. Then another voice, someone also very familiar. Cyborg, her mind told her.

"Robin, stop it. She's unconscious, she can't tell you anything."

Robin… Shadow thought turning the name over and over in her mind until her tired brain finally surrendered an image of a spiky haired boy wearing a mask. I don't know him! I've never met him before, Shadow thought, and feeling a little taken back. She tried to register why that image was in her mind, but her mind refused to think, refused to do anything. It threatened to drag her straight into unconsciousness. Shadow tried to stay awake, but she could slowly feel herself yielding to her mind's wish. But before she did, she felt someone bigger and harder lift her and set her down onto a cold metal ground and then, she totally blacked out.

A groan escaped into the darkness and something moved in the darkness. Hushed whispers sounded from every corner, Shadow tried to make sense of it all but her brain still felt stone dead. She pushed herself up from the cold metal on which she had laid on, her body protesting every move. She ached from head to toe. Her head seemed strangely hollow, a headache worsened as the whispers echoed through out her head.

When the headache had faded slightly, she found that the whispers had subsided and instead there was a tense silence in the atmosphere. Shadow opened her eyes and saw darkness, blinking a few times to make sure that her eyes were opened and she had not gone blind, she asked in her usual cold and calm voice, "Who's there?"

A buzz of excitement surged through the darkness before it quieted down again. Then one voice, loud and clear said. "A friend, an ally. But no enemy of yours I'm sure."

"Really? And who is this that spoke?"

"I'm called Jinx." Was the reply, and in front of her, there was a spark of pink light before a ball of pink light illuminated a face. The person's hair was pink, the same pink as the light. And her pale face glowed pink from the light. She smiled and watched Shadow with her eerie and unblinking cat-like eyes. But as soon as she saw the face, flashes of memories rushed into her mind like a tidal wave. Almost all the little bits of memories showed Jinx fighting her. But how could that be? She had never seen her before this day, just like the spiky hair boy, Robin. But she still felt a little cautious.

"You finally woke up," Jinx said.

"Finally?"

"You've been sleeping like a lamb for three days."

"Three days? That's long." Shadow mused, feeling a little shock despite herself.

"And who're you?" Jinx had asked politely, tiling her head to the side.

"I'm Sh- Skia." Shadow replied hesitated a little, and she frowned. Why did I use that name?

"Skia, that's a rather unusual name."

"It's-" Shadow stopped as she heard the sound of footsteps approach quickly.

"Oh great, here they come." Jinx muttered, rolling her eyes and turned towards Shadow, "Never mind, we'll talk tomorrow." She smiled once again before the pink light blinked out. However, minutes later, a flash of white light illuminated the whole place, making Shadow blind momentarily, but her eyes adjusted and she saw the she was in a dull, gray cell. And across from her laid on a metal board for a bed was Jinx. She winked at Shadow before closing her eyes. Then two men entered into Shadow's line of vision, both of them looked warily about until one of them saw her staring at them. He whispered to his companion and pointed at her. The other man watched Shadow and nodded to his companion. They both approached toward her cell.

"You're awake." One of them said, his voice was somewhat surprised.

"I believe that's rather obvious." Shadow said, watching him through her unblinking eyes.

"Umm, well, yes. You might want to get some more ah… sleep. I have a feeling that you're going to meet them tomorrow." He said and without any explanation on whom "them" might be, both the guards left quickly. There was a 'click' sound and the lights blinked out, leaving her once again in darkness. Shadow blinked and leaned against the wall behind her, letting another sigh escape her. She closed her eyes. And though her body begged to sleep, that was the last thing on her mind. Questions upon question piled into her mind, giving her a headache her tired brain could not withstand.


	8. The Titans and Slade

"Oh and that's Gizmo and Mammoth." Jinx said, pointing out a hulky figure among the many people and a rather smaller figure. "They're in my group when we're studying in HIVE."

Shadow gave a small nod as they approached the two figures. Jinx waved to them before walking forward excitedly.

"Hey Jinx! And who's this?" The small one, Gizmo asked, his voice unusually squeaky.

"This is Skia, she's new." Jinx replied.

Shadow nodded, she knew who they were already. In face, she knew everyone in the room, it was a little creepy but it was useful. She looked at all the people in gathered in the room for breakfast, studying all of them and she revised of what she knew of them. Her head snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Gizmo say, "She's the one that attacked one of the Titans right? Raven too."

"Really? How did you get that little piece of information?" Jinx asked, her cat-like eyes shone with unblinking interest.

"We just heard one of the guards say that as they passed our cell." Mammoth answered, he looked down at Shadow with a glint of respect in his eyes. Shadow looked away, deep in thought, oh so they think that I attacked Raven? This just gets better and better doesn't it? But this explains why most of these people here have been so nice to me. They're all villains.

"Hey Skia?"

"Yes?" Shadow asked, turning towards them once again.

"What did you do to Raven?" Jinx asked, "There's been all sorts of rumors, but what _did_ you do?" Shadow frowned, how _can _I tell them without giving something away?

However, she was saved from answering when two guards tapped her on the shoulder. "Miss, please come with us." Shadow blinked and turned to Jinx. Jinx motioned for her to go, so she turned and followed them to one of the many entrances and before they stepped out, one of them stopped her and reached for her hands. Shadow jerked away and frowned. "I need to handcuff you." The guard said simply, holding out a pair of handcuffs in his hand.

Shadow's frown deepened but she let out an exasperated sigh and let the guard handcuff her behind her back. I can always get them off if I need to, she thought before following the guards down a hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Shadow asked.

"The Titans want to see you."

Shadow went quiet at this, Raven and her friends want to see me? What for? Shadow thought.

She schooled her face straight as they approached a huge hulking figure of a half-robot. He whispered something to the guards and they all stared at her. Don't they know that it's rude to star_e_, Shadow thought annoyingly as she met the eyes of Cyborg, he did not seem to recognize her as he gave her nothing more than a fleeting glance. He turned back to the guards and whispered something else to them, the guard looked uncertainly at her and nodded. One of the guards walked over to her and took the handcuffs off, Shadow massaged her wrist and watched the half-robot who indicated for her to enter the door that he had just opened. Shadow walked into the room and was enclosed into total darkness when Cyborg closed the door. Cyborg stood in front of the door, obviously there to barricade her from leaving.

She sensed another three people in the room, her mind told her it was Beast Boy, Starfire that stood beside Cyborg, and Robin was in front of her, but no Raven. She paused waiting.

Then a bright light flashed onto her face, causing her to shield back in alarm and bump into Cyborg. She looked up at his serious grave face. "Please, sit." He said simply.

She turned to the front and saw a chair and a table with a lamp on it, which was now shinning onto her face. Robin sat on the other side of the table. She moved toward it, very much aware that all eyes were on her. The chair scraped against the concrete floor as she moved it back, she sat down, putting both her hands on her lap, and she waited. The tense atmosphere mixed with the unnatural silence made the Titans anxious, but Shadow stayed unaffected, she felt strangely calm.

"Alright," Robin said, finally breaking the stony silence. "Answer my question, who are you?"

"Oh you don't know? Then why should I tell you?" Shadow asked, her voice mocking although her face still remained expressionless. She tried to read the expression Robin's face, but the shadows shielded him.

"There has been nothing about you, no papers, nothing. You're an illegal immigrant here." He stated smugly and calmly as though those words would frighten her into telling everything that he wanted.

"You also attacked our friend, Raven." He continued, "Who are you? And what are your connections to her?"

"Where is your darling friend Raven? Why isn't she here?" Shadow asked, her voice still mocking although she was actually genuinely interested. She felt a sudden burst of anger from Robin as he answered, his seemingly calm voice quavered slightly. "She's lying in the Tower's infirmary, still unconscious from your last encounter."

Really? I guess whatever that happened that day must have affected her too Shadow thought to herself as she recalled the headache and aching body she had just woken up in the night before. To Robin she said. "Really? That's too bad, I would have liked to talked to her."

"I'm sure you would, now answer my question, who are you and what did you do to Raven?" He asked again, this time not even bothering to hide his frustration.

"My name you need not know and I have no idea what happened between Raven and me." Shadow said and the next minute she saw a flash of movement in front of her and felt someone grab her the collar of her shirt, jerking her up. "Tell me! Tell me now! Stop making me beat around the bush! What did you do to Raven?" Robin asked roughly, his face uncomfortably near hers. She stared at him coldly, "I told you, I don't know."

And she felt a searing hot pain on her face as she felt herself flying through the air and her back hit hard onto the wall. She heard Beast Boy yelp, Starfire gasp in shock and Cyborg trying to restrain a very angry Robin.

What is his problem? Shadow thoughts as she watched the Titans try to restrain their leader, he's the leader and he cannot even control himself better than his teammates

"Cy, let me go!" He shouted and the half-robot.

"You're not going to help Rae this way, calm yourself." Cyborg said.

Shadow got up and licked away blood from her lips that had resulted from Robin's punch. Her body was better from the time she had first woken up, but it was still weak nonetheless. She walked over to the Titans and waited until they had noticed her. "She'll wake up tomorrow at about eleven o' clock, you can come look for me if she doesn't." Shadow said then turning to glare at Robin. "And in the meantime, you can stop acting like a spoiled child."

With that, she turned and walked to the now unguarded door. Opening it, she saw that the two guards that had escorted her there. They looked surprised at seeing her alone, then she saw a bigger and taller shadow overlap her own. "Take her back to her cell please." Cyborg said, his hidden nervousness reaching out to Shadow. And as the guards put the handcuffs back on, she turned to the Titan and opened her mouth to tell him not to worry and that everything would be fine.

The half-robot looked at her curiously waiting for her, but she scowled, more to herself than him and turned away thinking. Why should I care? He's not my friend… But I _do_ care. Why? I care about him, _all_ of them in fact.

Shadow walked behind the guards, deep in thought until a rather familiar presence entered her range. She stopped and sighed silently. Oh joy I have another visitor

"Hey what are you stop-?" The guard behind her cried out in pain in mid-sentence. The guard in front of her spun around sharply and looked at her, but his gaze was soon directed at something behind her and his eyes widened in fear and he gave a shout before a masked man knocked him unconscious.

"Hello, fancy seeing you here." Slade said in his usual rough sketchy voice.

"Yes, it is such a _joy_ to see you." Shadow replied tartly and her eyes flashed red momentarily in anger. "I'm surprised that you even _dare_ to come and see me."

"Whatever do you mean my dear?" Slade asked in a courtier's voice.

"You lied to me." Shadow said flatly, her anger badly hidden under her usual mask. "You told me so many lies, there's no need to pretend that you didn't."

Slade's one eye widened in surprise, "Oh? Guess you found out… So who told you? If you told the Titans, than you're more trusting than I thought… So who?"

Shadow laughed, it rang cold and cruel, echoing in the empty hallway, "I have_ my_ sources. I guess you don't know everything after all."

"Really?" Slade asked and his hand jerked forward, grabbing onto Shadow's upper arm. "Tell me! Who told you?"

Shadow jerked away and leaped back. Her hands flew free of the handcuffs and were now held before her, bright emerald fire shinning around them. Shadow growled out, the sound came rumbling from her throat, sounding eerily like a wolf's. "You want to fight don't you? If you want to fight, I'll give you one."

As she said those words, a black wolf, sleek and well built leaped out of her green fire. It growled at Slade, hackles raised and ears pinned to the back of its head. Its red eyes glowed so brightly that it made the lights in the hallway seem dim. Slade took out a small device and studied it. His eye was calculating when it returned to her. "Looks like I'll have to change my plans." He leaped forward running towards the unmoving Shadow but a black blur knocked him down. It growled and opened its jaws wide to bite him, but Slade kicked it away and ran towards Shadow again. Again the wolf rushed towards him, this time, Slade turned sharply and slammed a fist down onto the wolf's snout. However, the wolf had bit down onto his arm and had flung Slade a few feet away from it.

Slade got up and watched Shadow with interest, "Your powers aren't as strong as your sister's, but you have your strong points. You'll fit perfectly into my new plan."

"A plan, which I have no interest in."

Slade took out a small ball and twirled it round his fingers, before letting it fall onto the ground, which resulted in smoke rising from it. The smoke surrounded Shadow, and dulled her senses. She listened, trying to pick out Slade's footsteps, but she could not hear anything until she felt a sharp prick on her neck and Slade's voice echoed sinisterly in the hallway, "You have no choice dear."

This was one long chapter --", five pages long…. Please review


	9. Predicted Awakening

Shadow turned sharply towards every direction, trying to detect where the voice came from. But soon, the echoes faded and she was left standing in the middle of nowhere. Shadow squinted, trying to penetrate through the fog but she could not see anything. And when she head running footsteps resounding around her, she turned sharply and saw the makeshift forms of the some people running towards her. They came closer as the smoke started to clear. She felt relief and dread at the sight of the Titans. Watching them approach, she felt something inside of her telling her to flee but, but something, something else wanted her to run towards them and tell them all about Slade and that everything would be all right then. Stuck between both, she just stood there and watched them approach.

Robin's face was hard when he saw her free and the unconscious guards; he slammed her against the wall and demanded. "What did you do to the guards?"

"Nothing." Shadow replied coldly with contempt in her voice.

"Really? As if-"

"No, no, it's true. A masked man, Slade I think, came and knocked both of us out." One of the guards said, as Starfire and Beast Boy helped them to their feet. At the name of 'Slade' all the Titans looked at each other with dread. Robin turned away from Shadow. The guards motioned for her to follow them and as she did, she noticed that a bigger shadow overshadowed hers. She looked curiously at Cyborg, but he just nodded and said, not unkindly, "Just go, I want to talk to you."

They all walked in silence, until they had passed through a pair of metal doors and reached a hallway lined with cells on each side, the very ones that Shadow had just seen that morning before she had met the Titans. She noticed that all the cells were empty. She was guided towards the one that she had stayed in the last night. The two guards took off her handcuffs and locked her behind her cell before leaving Cyborg and her to themselves. There was a still silence as they listened to the footsteps of the guards fade away and the sound of the doors slammed shut but the still silence went on.

Shadow spun round and looked at Cyborg as though he was nothing but a small insect that she could not be bothered with. "And what do you want?"

Cyborg looked at her curiously, "How can you tell when Rae's going to wake up?"

Shadow stared at him and mentally kicked herself. Stupid, how could you have told them that? You're not supposed to give more information than how much they ask you. "I just know."

"How? How do you know?" Cyborg asked.

"And why would I tell you?"

"You have many secrets don't you?"

"Secrets? Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Shadow answered, sounding bored. "And why would I tell you?"

The human hybrid shrugged. "I guess you're not going to tell me anything right?"

"That's right." Shadow stated in a matter of fact way. "Glad you finally got that through your thick robotic head."

Cyborg looked at her curiously before he turned and walked away. Shadow watched him through the bars that held her in, once again; she found two voices in her head telling her to do two different things. One wanted her to shout after him and stop him from leaving, to tell him everything that had happened to her. However, the other told her not to, why tell a stranger who would not be able to help her?

Why indeed, she thought, but why is a part of me so longing to tell him all that has happened?

All the Titans gathered at the infirmary, Raven laid on the bed of white sheets asleep like she had been for the past four days. The rest of the Titans all felt anxious and uneasy as they waited with anticipation. The clock hanging on the wall seemed to tick slowly. The boy wonder paced around the room, and every few seconds he would glance hopefully at Raven, frown, and then go back to his pacing. Cyborg sat at he corner of the room, his fingers drumming noisily on the table beside him as his unfocused eyes stared at the clock. Starfire watched Raven as she ate a some kind of maroon goop from a bowl. A green cat paced on the bed, one minute settling himself beside the sleeping half-demon and the next getting up and pacing again.

The still silence was soon broken when the clock struck exactly eleven.

"I don't believe it, it's eleven and she's still asleep! I bet she told us a lie to buy herself time and now she probably already has snuck out of jail!" Robin screeched in anger and frustration as he stomped towards the door.

"And where are you going?" Cyborg asked, stepping in front of the door. He was clearly taking advantage of his size to block Robin's way.

"To beat her up of course!" Robin replied defiantly.

"She said _about_ eleven, not _exactly_ eleven. Oh for goodness sake Robin, will you just calm down?" Cyborg exclaimed, as Robin did a flip over him. Cyborg chased after him and grabbed his arm, "You're not the only one worried you know? Everyone's worried, but you're the only one that's acting so rash!"

Both of them seemed to have entered a glaring contest as they eyed each other with such ferocity that one would have thought that there was sparks coming out of their eyes. Beast Boy and Starfire shielded back and watched them both with unease.

"What are the two of you quibbling about?" A rusty voice asked, her voice cold.

All Titans turned to look at Raven, disbelief written on all their faces. Beast Boy was the first to react as he turned into a bug fluffy dog and leaped onto the bed, and, much to Raven's disgust, he started to lick Raven's face.

"Get 'roff mek." Raven croaked. She turned to Starfire. "Kwarfer?"

Starfire blinked but got the message when Raven started to cough. She grabbed one of the three glasses on the end table and tried to pour water from the jar. But whether it was from excitement or the simple fact that she was strong, the glass broke into pieces. Robin rushed forward and inspected her cut hands. Beast Boy changed back to his elf-like form and accidentally knocked the second glass over as he tried to evade the flying glass shards from Starfire's glass. Raven sighed in the midst of her coughs and used her powers to pour herself a drink.

Her eyes were half-closed as she eagerly brought the drink closer to her lips, but her eyes flashed open suddenly and the last glass fell from her quivering hands and onto the floor. Robin hissed at her as the water splashed onto Starfire. Raven paid him no heed and managed to say some words before she started to cough once more. "Where's she? That kirl…?"

Raven brought the whole jug from the table and drank a few mouthfuls before continuing. "The girl? Where is she? I need to see her immediately!"

"Whao, whao, Raven slow down. The girl's locked up in jail, you can see her tomorrow _after_ you've rested." Robin countered.

"No! Now! I need to see her now!" Raven said, the urgency in her voice was plain. She flinched when objects, aided by black fire, exploded. "It's important."

"Okay, okay Raven. Calm down. We'll go now." Robin said as he watched her with uncertainty.


	10. Chapter 10

Updating... now, yes, very much aware that i haven't updated this for... more than a month? hahas,

Shadow scraped the fork across the plate of food, metal scratched on metal causing a high screechy sound to emerge from it. The noise was lost in the racket made by the crowd also eating their lunch but one person's ears heard it clearly and could see that she had not touched her food at all. "I know that the food here is bad, but you have to eat something you know." Jinx said, not unkindly. "You shouldn't worry about the Titans, they're not worth worrying over."

Shadow turned to look at her unblinking cat eyes, "It's not them that's worrying me, it's… it's something else, something totally different… It's like, I keep hearing voices in my head. Two voices. One is obviously mine but the other… it's like my conscience or something like that… most of the time it's telling me to do something that's totally opposite of what my voice says. This has been happening ever since the little showdown I had with Raven… It's been going on non-stop… I have a hunch on where it came from but I don't like it, not one bit…"

"Oh, so you have a devil and angel advising you on your shoulders eh?" Jinx teased as Shadow snorted. "Well, I really don't know what to say, but hearing voices in your own head has never been a good sign. Usually means that person's been knocked too hard on the head too many times, but if it helps, you're one of the sanest person I've ever met."

"Gee, thanks." Shadow remarked, rolling her eyes.

Jinx smiled sweetly and opened her mouth to comment on Shadow's remark when the noisy clatter of the whole room suddenly hushed. Some people were craning their necks and standing up, looking in the direction of the exit of the room. She stood up curiously to see what was the cause and almost immediately sat down with a look of contempt on her face. "My, my, look who's dropped by for a visit."

But Shadow had no need to do that, she knew exactly who that person was. The person was someone she had wanted so much to meet and the also dreading it at the same time for the last few weeks. Now she was uneasy about it, although its reasons were totally alien to her. Shadow let a sigh escape her mouth; the sound seemed loud, as the silent atmosphere grew tense. Many people's muscles were bunched up tight, like a spring wound up and ready to spring. The squeaky sound of boots resounded in the room. It got closer and louder until Shadow knew that the person was right behind her.

"Hello."

"Hello to you too. What do you want?" Jinx snapped at the person.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to her," was the retorted reply. Shadow tensed, she could literally feel a glare pierce through her from behind. Unable to bear the tense atmosphere any longer, she turned around and forced a sweet smile. "Hello, Raven."

"Yes, hello." Raven repeated. They watched each other before Raven's eyes flickered downwards momentarily. Shadow's followed its direction and noticed a mirror with black gothic designs on it was clasped in pale delicate-looking hands, almost hidden by the folds of Raven's cloak. She saw her real violet-eyed reflection staring back at her. It was positioned so that Raven could see her reflection clearly if she looked down. Shadow glanced casually around her and noticed that Jinx and the others were too busy glaring at Raven to notice the mirror.

"Alright, what do you want?" Shadow snapped out suddenly breaking the stony silence. She watched Raven's face intently and noticed a slight hesitation.

"You… You're coming with me." She replied, the mirror disappeared and a hand shot out, wrapping itself around Shadow's wrist, she pulled. Turning to walk out with Shadow in tow, she felt a slight resistance and turned to find a glaring Jinx holding onto Shadow's other hand. "What do you think you're doing? You and your friends threw her into jail and now you're just going to drag her out? I don't think so."

"Back off Jinx, this is my business."

"Well, she's my friend!"

"And she my sister."

A stun silence followed Raven's last announcement. Everyone turned to stare at Shadow and then at Raven. No one moved or made any sound for a long time but mutterings soon started up and Jinx face changed from confusion to confidence. She laughed. "Yeah right, I see no similarities at all. What are you going to say next? That you're _identical_ twins?"

"Well, we are." The black mirror flashed out from under Raven's cloak and held it in front of Shadow. Gasps could be heard from all standing around her as she smiled triumphantly.

"I bet this is just a cheap trick that you did." A voice from the crowd peeped out. Mutters of agreement rang out. Raven scowled.

"But it's true." This time Shadow said it. Heads turned to stare at her and she looked back with boredom on every line of her face.

"What? You have to be joking." Jinx's voice rang shrill in to the ears of the once again stunned crowd. Shadow opened her mouth to answer but Raven had grabbed her again and dragged her out. Shadow turned back just as they approached the exit and saw the different mix of emotions pasted on the faces. Some were that of confusion but most were of anger and betrayal. "Oh, isn't this just great?" Shadow sighed silently.

She turned back and heard Raven say, "There's no need," to a guard who approached with a pair of handcuffs. She hauled Shadow along behind her out of the room and did not let go until they had walked far away from the room. Then a chilly silence enveloped them as they walked through the hallway without any sound save the squeaks from their shoes. Neither looked at, nor spoke to each other.

"Did you have to do that?" Shadow demanded finally breaking the stony silence.

"Do what?"

"Did you _have_ to go and make all the people in that room my enemies?"

"You shouldn't be mixing around with that kind of people anyway. They're villains."

"Here's a newsflash for you sister dear. _Your_ friends think _I_ am a villain, they don't like me, and now, neither do all those people back there. So I have no allies, just a bunch of enemies. Thanks a lot Raven." Shadow retorted. "And since when did I ever allow you to decide what's good for me?"

Raven turned back and scowled at her and was about to snap something back in reply when approaching footsteps interrupted her. Both sisters turned and saw four different shadows approaching.

"Oh… no, this is just great." Shadow muttered. She turned to walk away but Raven's hand grabbed hers. Shadow scowled at her but Raven was too busy watching the approaching figures to notice. Shadow sighed loudly and smiled sweetly at the glare she was rewarded with.

"What's she doing here?" Robin's voice demanded from Raven but his eyes stayed on Shadow.

"I'm bailing her out." Raven replied simply. She walked forward with Shadow in tow.

"Why? She's a criminal. She attacked you."

"She's my sister." Raven said simply and she received the exact same result when she had last stated that just a few minutes ago.

"You're joking." Beast Boy said. His eyes went from Shadow to Raven. "You don't even look alike at all."

Raven stopped and pursed her lips. Turning to face Shadow, she commanded. "Drop your form now."

Shadow scowled but sighed when she met Raven's glare. Raising a hand, she muttered and drew a symbol into the air. Then she closed her eyes and grinned as a gasp of shock erupted from the mouths of the Titans. She knew how it looked like, shadows from surrounding areas rose to encircle her body until her body looked like one solid black mass. Then the shadows fell like tattered ribbons back to their original places and revealing her true form. Opening her eyes, she watched the titan's shocked faces with her violet eyes.

"Hello, I'm Shadow, very nice to meet you all." Shadow smiled sweetly. She was calm like she was just having a friendly meeting with the Titans for the very first time. Tilting her gently to one side, she inquired. "How do you do?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Raven growled out.

"Aw, Raven, why so grumpy?" Shadow questioned cheerfully, although Raven could feel that she was tense in every part of her. Sighing inwardly and rolling her eyes at Shadow, she grabbed her hand and started to walk when she was once again stopped, this time by Robin.

"What do you want now?" Raven growled with a dangerous edge in it. And before Robin could reply, she pushed him aside and dragged Shadow with her, leaving her shocked friends behind.

"My, my, aren't you friendly?" Shadow commented light-heartedly, although the look of boredom was back onto her face. "Where are we going?" She asked as they reached the exit of the jail and walked past curious looking guards.

Outside, Raven stopped suddenly and sighed. "I don't know."

"Oh, _wow_ Raven… Well, goodbye then." Shadow said and walked away briskly without another glance at Raven.

"Wait a minute, you're not going anywhere."

Shadow rolled her eyes, spinning around; she grabbed hold of Raven's shoulders and glared right into her eye. "Look, you can follow but I need to go back hom- I need to go back to… where I live." With that, Shadow walked away. Raven looked after her before she closed up the gap. This time, keeping her mouth shut.

They both walked through the city and soon there were curious glances at the both of them. Raven noticed but Shadow seemed indifferent about it all. She just walked until she came to this block surrounded by brightly coloured flowers. Raven stared at them in amazement before following Shadow in. Walking up three flights of stairs, Shadow came to a door and unlocked it with a key. Turning the knob and pushing the door open, Raven was greeted by the sight of a room full of overturned chairs and a mass of broken things strewn all over the place.

"You… live here? This room is even worse than Beast Boys." Raven commented, taken slightly back. Shadow was a very neat person… or she was supposed to be.

Shadow glared and replied, "Get in or I'll slam the door in your face. Don't tempt me," she added quietly.

Raven went in, still rather shocked by the state of the room that she didn't notice that there was someone there until he shifted in the darkness and spoke. "Hello."

Shadow snapped the light switch on and whom she saw made her growl and bristle in anger. Raven stepped back and got into a fighting stance ready to attack.

Slade, sitting on the bed, merely looked amused at the reaction the two sisters had when they saw him. He was playing with something in his hand, throwing it up and catching it. He was pretty relaxed about having two demons standing in front of him. Looking straight at Shadow, he said, "Close the door, Shadow."

His words sounded too friendly and a thought immediately entered Raven's mind, I haven't stumbled into a trap by the both of them… have I? Taking a quick glance at Shadow, her doubts were swiftly silenced. Shadow still standing by the open door with one hand on the door's knob. She was silent and looked indifferent about the situation but the hand gripping onto the door told another story. It had a very tight grip on the knob and it was shaking. She looked more ready to pull the door off its hinges and throw it right at Slade than close it quietly it at his command.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked in an angry hushed whisper, her eyes glaring.

"I want you to close the door." Slade said simply and at the last sentence, the thing in his hand stopped going up and down at he pressed something on it

The door closed, with only the rusty hinges protesting.

Raven turned around confused and saw the same neutral expression on Shadow's face except there was now a blank look in her eyes. All signs of anger was gone, she just stood there rather listlessly with her hands hanging limply by her side.

"What did you do?" Raven asked surprised although she already had a guess and she did not like it one bit.


	11. Chapter 11

It has been like what? Four months since I last updated. I thought it was only a month or two… oh wells, hope you remember what happened so far and enjoy this chapter 

No… No, NO! This cannot be happening. Shadow tried to scream out but her lips refused to even twitch. The voice only echoed inside her head. Move you stupid body! Move! MOVE!

Her desperate commands were in vain as her whole body stayed rigidly still, she could not even move a finger at will. Silently, she cursed in her head with every word that she knew in her wide range vocabulary of curses.

"What did you do?" Raven's voice sounded into her head, breaking her long train of curses. Shadow could no longer feel the familiar aura of Raven's emotions, but she could very well see the fear and shock on her face, and apparently so did Slade as he gave a low chuckle.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked. He watched them with gleeful eyes; eyes that were very much like that of a child that had just received a brand new toy before his birthday. His hand was twirling the device once again. "You're going to find out really soon."

Lifting the device in front of his mouth, he whispered softly so that Raven could not hear but his voice sounded raspy and cracked at the back of Shadow's neck. "Kill her."

Almost immediately, black fire rushed into Shadow's hands. Her legs tensed under her and soon she found herself jumping high above Raven. Raven looked startled but she lifted her hands in time, and a black sheet sprouted forth to shield her from the surprise attack. Shadow leapt back and she watched helplessly as her own body leapt in again and slashed at Raven with black claws formed at the tip of her fingers.

No… stop! Stop! She drew in her powers and her movements started to slack and grew weaker. Her powers raced back and forth as an unknown force pulled it out rapidly. Shadow's own will and mental strength grabbed onto it and pulled it back in. Thick beads of sweat soon formed and rolled down her neck and forehead. Gathering her powers back in, she soon found herself drenched in perspiration and she could feel exhaustion overtake her whole body. But her movements only slowed slightly; she could very well die of fatigue if she didn't stop fighting the force holding her soon.

Out of the corner of her eye, Shadow spotted Slade sitting lazily on the bed. His one eye still glittered with amusement. _Slade, how dare you… I refuse to be treated like a mindless puppet again!_

Making use of her new found anger, she gathered her mental strength and she yanked her powers back, and for a moment, her body froze. Shadow almost laughed out in triumph at this, but her small victory was short-lived. She had forgotten that whatever that was making her fight also made her defend herself. And so distracted was she that she did not notice the oncoming blaze of black fire rushing towards her and crashed her right through the wall.

Shadow's eyes remained opened even as she fell forwards towards the rushing ground. _Oh joy, I'm going to die…_

Suddenly someone swung from the air and caught her. And set her gently on the paved floor. She got up shakily from the floor, although if her body had been in her control she would have preferred to lie down.

"Shadow? What happened to you? Where's Raven?"

Shadow tried to open her mouth to answer but she was once again reminded that her body was not in her control when a voice crackled from behind, "Interesting. Change target. Attack Robin." She spun round immediately at the command ignoring the protests of aching muscles, and her powers streamed from her hands and straight at Robin. His eyes widened in astonishment but he still managed to leap away in time.

"I knew I couldn't trust you." He said watching her movements intently; turning to his teammates behind him he gave a command. "You guys go find Raven, I'll handle her."

They all gave a small nod before flying or running off in different directions.

Legs tensed once more and she attacked with black fire forming around her hands. Robin leaped back again and threw one of his boomerangs at her. A black shield formed around her and smoke erupted from the impact. And out of the smoke, Robin sprang forth and slammed at her with his staff. Shadow flew and hit yet another brick wall.

Robin walked over to her and leveled his staff at her neck. "Tell me, where is Raven? What did you do to her?"

Shadow rolled her eyes mentally. If I could, I would tell you. Her hands went flying as black fire sprang out and lashed out like a whip, sending Robin crashing to the other side of the street.

She got up again and picked up the staff that Robin had dropped. Robin gathered some things from his belt and placed them in between his fingers. He threw them but Shadow calmly swung the staff around her and reflected everything that he threw. But she had missed one, which lodged itself onto the staff.

As Robin grinned at the advancing Shadow, the staff exploded. Shadow went flying once more, her body quite literally ached and burned like wild fire. If I survive this, I'm going to ache. A lot. And I'm quite certain that I'm going to enjoy the company of pillows before I rip that human rat apart. She thought as her ever-going body got up again.

"I'm asking you again. Where is Raven?" Robin asked, in a seemingly very patient way.

Shadow sighed, if I didn't tell you the first time, what makes you think that I'll tell you on the second time?

Shadow ran towards him again, black disks appeared around her and spun towards Robin. Robin growled out in frustration and started to throw his boomerangs again, but this time, instead of implanting a bomb, he threw a small ball. Then shells of the ball fell apart and two small bright blue balls attached by a thin string sprang from it and wrapped themselves around Shadow. Blue sparks encircled her body and a scream erupted from her mouth. Pain was on her like a boa constrictor strangling its prey. Her powers burst from every pore of her body and cut the strings. She fell forward and landed hard on her knees, although her body no longer hurt that much, a sharp, burning throbbing still continued from somewhere behind her neck. Her right hand grabbed at her neck and clawed out a small bug like thing that was attached to her neck. She held it in front of her and saw smashed pieces of metal things.

"Who knew such a small thing could be so destructive?" Shadow laughed humorlessly as she watched the destroyed street around her start to spin.

A shadow fell over her and Shadow's stomach rolled in dread. She sighed in exasperation as she started feeling faint and everything in her line of vision started to blur. Her whole body shook with weariness and she sighed again before everything blacked out.

Raven sighed as she sat beside a white bed inside the T tower's infirmary. She stared at the bandages wrapped round Shadow's arms and sighed again. Getting up, she walked towards the window and stared out at the clear blue sky. Turning back to Shadow, she sighed once more before walking towards her bedside again.

She watched her sister tentatively, biting her lower lip. Her hand reached out towards Shadow, reaching for her forehead. Her hand paused just a few centimetres away as she hesitated. Then her hand continued forward.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed her hand. She gasped and pulled back but her violet eyes met another similar pair. For a while, a tense silence stood between the two sisters before Shadow let go and lied back down with a sigh. Raven stared at her before speaking calmly as though nothing happened. "I didn't think that you would wake up so soon. Thought you would sleep for at least a day or two."

"I'm sure you did." Shadow commented dryly. Her eyes turned towards the door as it swung slowly open.

"I see you're awake." A voice sounded coldly from the door.

"Yes, thanks for your concern Robin." Shadow sigh.

"Raven can I speak with you? Privately?"

Raven glanced at Shadow who was just staring out the window, seemingly totally unconcerned. She nodded her head. "Yes Robin."

Getting up, Raven silently walked passed Shadow's bed and followed Robin out of the room. "What is it?"

Robin turned towards her and said tartly. "I don't know why you trust her. She attacked you and she…."

"Might be working for Slade, yadda yadda yadda. Yes Robin, you've told me a thousand times." Raven groaned out softly. "Look: number one, she's my sister. So I trust her..."

"Yeah, but look at Blackfire…"

"Number two," Raven said raising her voice slightly. "She is not the type that will betray me."

"And how would you know?" Robin asked glaring at her.

"Look, I just know ok? Why can't you just trust my judgment?"

"Because, I don't want whatever happened that happened today to happen again!" Robin replied angrily, his voice rose significantly.

"And I'm very sure that whatever happened today was not her fault. I want to know the full details from her before I tell you anything."

"But what-!"

"Keep it down won't you?" A vexed voice sounded out.

Robin turned and glared at Shadow who stood lazily at the doorway. "It's not polite to eavesdrop."

"Yes well, you were a wee bit too loud so it would be a bit unfair to say I was eavesdropping. "

"And you shouldn't be out of bed anyway."

"Well, from the recent events, I learnt that my body has a rather high endurance and can endure much pain." Shadow replied dryly as she rubbed her forehead.

His glare that was directed at her was ignored as she continued to rub her head. "What do you want?"

"You owe us an explanation."

"Do I really?"

"Yes, yes you do. Now spill."

"And what is it about?"

"Slade." Came the tart answer.

Shadow growled and sighed. "Fine, I'll summarize it. I came, Slade found me. Told me a bunch of lies. I was confused. Wasn't sure. Then found out that he was lying when Raven and I fought…"

"Wait, how did you know that Slade lied by just fighting with Raven?"

"She got some of my memories. Don't interrupt." Raven hissed impatiently.

"Yes, yes. And then you threw me into jail. I met him there. He told me that he wanted me to help him. I refused. We fought. Then he said something about me fitting perfectly into his new plan. Then he left. But before he did, I think he put something on me. A small bug of some sort"

"Was it that that made allowed him to control you?"

"Yes." Shadow replied simply.

"Wait, what are the two of you talking about?" Robin asked, obviously very confused.

"Raven didn't tell you? Well, she can tell you now."

"Shadow, as you said, 'attacked' me. But Slade was controlling her. Somehow." Raven said simply.

"Oh."

"What happened after I fell off the building?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Oh, the rest of the team came. We fought Slade, but I couldn't get the controller, but in the midst of the fight, the thing exploded. And then Slade just left. The rest are trying to track him down now."

"Hmm, really? That's nice." Shadow said offhandedly as she turned her attention to the bandages wrapped around her arms. Her hand ran along it and she found the loose end and started to unwind it.

"What are you doing? You're still injured." Raven said; her calm mask suddenly became perplexed.

"Really?" Shadow asked as she finished unwinding it. Her arms showed no sign that she had been injured except that there were long red ugly streaks along it. Inspecting it, she sighed with satisfaction before walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Robin snapped at her.

"No where really, I just need some fresh air. Don't worry I know the way around here."

"Shadow?"

Shadow turned, her cloak flickered in and out of the shadows of the dark hallway. "What is it?"

"Here."

Shadow caught something thrown at her, she looked at the dagger with a calm expression but there was a questioning look in her eyes as she looked up at Raven. But she turned and started to walk away.

"Thanks."

Shadow sighed as she listened to the rhythmic distant sound of waves crashing onto the shore. Hours had passed since she left Raven and Robin downstairs. She had only walked up to the roof of the tower and from there she saw the sunset and the city slowly light up in preparation for its nightlife. The sky was dark with only a handful of stars to light it up.

Shadow frowned as footsteps sounded behind her.

"What is it?"

"I'm just here to say that I don't care what Raven thinks, I still don't trust you." Robin's voice sounded from behind her.

"I don't care what you think."

"And if you hurt and of my friends I'll-"

Shadow turned sharply around and swung at Robin. Her dagger clashed with his staff that Shadow guessed he had wanted to threaten her with. She forced him down and pushed him against the ledge. "What will you do? If I had wanted to hurt them, I would have done so already." Drawing her dagger away, she turned away from him as he panted slightly from the sudden attack. "I might not be as powerful as Raven but I've defeated her before, I'm sure that I can do so again."

"Then why don't you?"

"Don't I what?"

"Hurt her."

"And why would I… hurt her?"

Shadow walked away, she walked down the stairs to one floor below before stopping just a few feet away from the door of the stairway. Tilting her head slightly towards the shadows in the corner, she asked. "Why didn't you stop me?"

Shadows fell from the place where she watched and Raven appeared. Raven looked into Shadow's eyes and replied. "Because I… trust you."

Shadow stared before looking away. "Trust? Do you really?"


End file.
